Let's Go Round Again
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Alex enters the Railway Arms and finds herself back at the begining. Chapter 9 added.
1. Meeting

**A/N. **I couldn't live with the ending we got on the screen, I mean **really** couldn't live with it. Then it occurred to me that it wasn't an ending, so here is what happened, possibly. I don't own anything, it all belongs to Kudos. But I would like to put my name down to borrow Gene for a couple of hours on a Sunday.

**Chapter 1- Meeting.**

Alex went through the door to the Railway Arms, her heart breaking. It really wasn't fair, she could cope without Molly (just about) if she could stay with Gene. She still didn't know why he had sent her away. There were no more secrets between them now, he knew that she had told the truth about her being from the future and she knew that he was incapable of killing Sam. There was now nothing stopping them from salvaging some happiness from this tragedy.

Typical of Gene to be so bloody noble, determined to protect her to the last. Already thinking of a way to persuade Nelson to let her back out of the pub. She walked into the light, and found herself in the hold of a damp, dingy barge. There was a man in front of her holding a gun. Layton!

That was just taking the piss, after everything she had been through, she was back on this bloody boat! Hang on though, if Layton shot her again she would go back to 1981, she'd be with Gene. Things would be different this time, that little scene in the tech room, when he had grabbed her breast, she'd do a little grabbing of her own!

Alex squared her shoulders and looked Layton directly in the eyes to provoke him. "OK Arthur, get on with it!"

Layton raised his gun. A shot rang out. Alex lifted her hand to her forehead and looked at her fingers – no blood. Layton collapsed in a heap

Gene stepped out from the shadows. "Got ya, you bastard!"

"Gene? How…?" Alex felt darkness closing in on her and she fainted.

Gene watched as she fell to the floor of the barge. He sighed. "I really must do something about that reputation of mine." He holstered his gun and moved over to Alex. "When I signed up for the force I didn't realise I'd be making a career out of bringing you round"

He knelt down, cradled her head and gently slapped her cheek "C'mon Bolls wakey wakey." Alex stirred, as Gene's face came into focus she raised her hand to his cheek. "Gene?" She said, her voice little more than a whisper. "Are you really here?"

Gene smirked. "Well, Bolly- Keks I said I'd see you around, didn't I?"

Their gazes locked and Gene felt that all too familiar sensation wash over him, he wanted to kiss her, sod it he'd already waited 4 years and there was nothing stopping him now. He started to lower his head, his gaze dropped to her lips and back to her eyes. Alex felt her heart skip a beat as she realised his intention. All the desire from that last night in her flat came flooding back. She sat up to close the gap between them and lifted her hand to cup his cheek. Alex could see her need mirrored in Gene's eyes. Their lips were now only millimetres apart, Alex closed her eyes. _At last_, she thought. They both froze as they heard a voice.

"You OK Guv? We heard a shot." Gene cursed.

"Me and the lady are fine, Andy. We're coming out" He stood and pulled Alex to her feet. "Sorry Bolly, this _unfinished business _of ours is taking longer than bloody War and Peace." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Soon, love." She promised. Gene nodded , he looked around to make sure no-one had come in to the hold of the barge and said hurriedly. "Bolly, we need to talk – alone. When we get out of here they are going to want to take you to the station for a debriefing and I've got a debriefing of my own planned," He raised his eyebrows and Alex grinned. " Do us both a favour and play along eh?" Gene started to walk towards the ladder at the end of the barge. Alex stumbled after him, feeling disorientated. Was this a dream, another coma or what? "What do you mean play along? How are you here? Where is here? I thought you were dead, I thought **I** was dead. Is this another coma? Gene talk to me." Gene sighed, stopped and turned to her. "You never bloody change do you? Always have to question everything. We've got a second chance, if you want it" He stared directly at her. "If you want _me_." Alex could see the vulnerability in his eyes. At that moment she knew what she'd always suspected, that he needed her, possibly even loved her.

Alex's heart rate increased, she had to reassure him, but flowery declarations of undying love would make him uncomfortable, _they say actions speak louder than words_, she thought. Alex moved closer, smiling invitingly at him. "Well Gene," she slid her hand up his chest so that her hand rested above his heart, "I could show you what I want, how I feel." Their gazes locked again and Gene slid one arm around her waist to pull her closer still, relief evident on his face. "Oh I'm sure you could, Mrs Fruitcake, trouble is once we start I'm not going to be able to stop and this is neither the time or the place. C'mon." He took her hand and led her out.

There were two panda cars and several uniformed officers standing around, a young PC moved towards Gene. "Everything OK sir?" "Fandabydosy Andy, good work all round. Next time I see you in the pub the beer's on me. SOCO can do their stuff, if they ever get here."

"Thanks sir."

Gene led Alex away from the river, up a set of stairs to a red BMW. Alex smiled to herself, Gene had parked half on and half off the road, across double yellow lines, typical Manc lion. He settled her in the passenger seat, crouched down and said " Right Bolls, just act overwhelmed by my heroic rescue and we can get out of here"

Alex didn't need to act, the sexual adrenalin from earlier had worn off, leaving her feeling worn out and dizzy. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, her brain was still buzzing with questions. Was this a dream, or was she really back? A small bubble of excitement burst in her stomach. She could have it all, Molly and Gene, the thought made her smile.

Hearing footsteps, Alex opened her eyes. A man came over to talk with Gene, Alex did a double take that was Superintendent Halford, her boss. "Everything go OK Gene?" "Yes sir, Layton's dead I'm afraid, he pulled a gun on DI Drake and I no choice but to shoot him"

"No matter Gene, I shan't cry over one less low life in London." Halford grimaced briefly. " Let's get a statement from DI Drake down at the station and…" Gene interrupted "She's not really up to it a the moment, Sir. What with her daughter being taken hostage earlier and everything. Can I make a suggestion?" Halford nodded. "Let me take her home, I'm a personal friend of the family, I'll stay with her tonight and interview her if she feels up to it. Either way I'll take her to the station first thing in the morning." Gene held his breath and mentally crossed his fingers.

The Superintendent nodded again. "OK, if it doesn't put you out too much."

Gene grinned. "S'OK I'm not doing anything else and it would be good to catch-up, we haven't seen each other for a while." Halford nodded again. "See you tomorrow Gene." He looked in to the car at Alex. "Hello Alex, how are you feeling?" Alex looked at him and smiled tiredly. "I'm OK sir, thanks to Gene."

"Yes he's a good man, we were fortunate he transferred to us, Manchester were desperate to keep him, you know?"

Alex looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, apparently he was most insistent that he came here." Alex looked across at Gene who was talking to SOCO, now she had even more questions, but they could wait until she felt better. "Anyway," the Super continued, "Go home and relax, Alex. You look like you could do with a good nights sleep. I'll leave you in DCI Hunt's capable hands. " The Super walked away. Alex grinned to herself _make your mind up sir it's one or the other._

Gene got into the driver's seat and started the ignition, "What are you smirking at, Bolly-keks?"

She turned to him and rested her hand on his forearm, glad of the excuse to touch him again. "The Super's just told me to do two things that are mutually exclusive."

Gene looked at her with exasperation, "You're never gonna speak English are you Bolls?" His lips twitched in a sudden grin "Lets get you home."


	2. Reassurance

**A/N** To quote a great man "Ta muchly" for the reviews. I wrote this story to help me cope, but if people enjoy it as well that's a bonus. As usual Kudos own all the good stuff, the rest is mine. Sorry for typo in the chap title, I'm new to this and I can't workout how to change it.

**Chapter 2 - Reassurance.**

"STOP!". Alex sat bolt upright. Gene trod hard on the brakes and the car slid to a halt, displeasing the drivers behind, who showed their appreciation in the usual way.

"And you, pal." Gene shouted out of the window." Bloody hell Bolly, you trying to give me heart failure?" He turned to her.

"My bag! It's got my house keys in it I must have left it in the car, after Layton kidnapped me." Alex turned to Gene, she was panicking now. He took hold of her hands. " Bolly, I have been planning for this day for 12 months, trust me everything has been sorted. Put your hands between your legs."

Alex looked outraged. "I beg your pardon" He chuckled at her red face, " Nice to see you've still got the mind like a sewer. I meant your handbag should be on the floor of the Beemer, I got plod to collect it earlier and your car has been taken to the station car park."

Alex reached down and found her bag. "How can you have been here for so long, we only said goodbye about an hour ago?"

Gene put the car in gear and pulled away. "It's only been an hour for you, but I took the scenic route. I know you must be full of questions, but let's get you home first, eh love?"

Alex rubbed her face, she was still tired, not surprising as she had missed a night's sleep. _OK Alex prioritise_.

" Well, at some point I do want the full explanation, but for now I only have two questions- no make that three."

"Do your worst Bolls."

"Am I really home in 2008?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"Well, seeing as how my old boss literally moved heaven and earth to get me here, I'd say you're stuck with me." Gene glanced at her to see her reaction. Alex didn't look happy, he could hear the tears in her voice as she said. "I wasn't expecting hearts and flowers Gene but…"

Gene pulled the car over, got out and walked round to the passenger side. He had been looking forward to this day for so long. He'd gone over the plan time and time again. Rescue Alex, take her home, tell her how he felt and now it was starting to fall apart. If he wasn't careful he was going to bugger things up and he really couldn't do that, not this time. He took a steadying breath, opened the door and helped Alex out. "I did want to wait until we were home, but seeing as you've got the patience of a hyper-active toddler." Gene slid one arm around her waist and his other hand cupped her cheek . Blue eyes pierced hazel "Alex, you stole my heart the first time I saw you in the bloody leather jacket, you know I don't do all that nancy, girly, sweet talking bollocks, but I DO love you and if you'll have me I'll stay by your side until the crack of doom." He dipped his head to brush his lips against hers, his touch was as gentle as a butterfly's wing, but had the impact of a juggernaut.

He pulled back slightly to study Alex's face, her eyes opened and there it was, they both felt it. That connection. Alex slid a hand to the back of his head and pulled him to her. "More, please." Gene tried to think of a witty reply, but she had robbed him of coherent thought.

They kissed again slowly, tongues lazily exploring, both thinking the same thing. _At last._

For them, the universe disappeared. The only reality was mouths caressing, hands stroking. Neither of them heard the jeers and shouts of passing motorists.

Gene slid a hand under Alex's white blouse and trailed his fingers upwards, he cupped her breast and drew his thumb across the nipple. They both gasped at the contact, which brought them to their senses.

Gene stepped back, terrified it was too much too soon, he shoved his hands in his pockets unable to meet her gaze. "Er sorry Bolly got carried away for a minute." Alex grinned and gave him a reassuring hug. "S'OK love, I was quite enjoying you getting carried away. It's been a long time coming." He returned the grin, "Right now I _am _taking you home.

They returned to the car. "So what was your third question?"

"Oh I think you've answered it." He glanced at her, she was blushing. "I was going to ask if we could go to bed as soon as we got home."

"Well that depends, how far is your bed from the front door?" They exchanged a hungry look.

"Gene?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Put the siren on."

The car squealed away.

**A/N** Hi guys many thanks for the kind reviews, they made my day. I'm trying to keep the characters as close to the originals as I can, but all I really want to do is tell Gene and Alex's story.

Kudos own the good stuff, the mistakes and everything else is mine all mine (maniacal laughter.)

Kim


	3. Explanations pt I

**Chapter 3 - Explanation**

They fell through the front door, hands impatiently tearing at clothes. Gene pushed Alex up against the wall, holding her still with the weight of his body. He closed the door without looking away from Alex's face, they kissed hungrily. Alex worked her hands between their bodies and tried to unbutton his shirt. She was trembling so much that her fingers wouldn't work. With a moan of frustration, she ripped the shirt open, buttons flying in all directions. "Kinky," he smirked, "always knew you would be." He shrugged out of his jacket and shirt, then helped Alex out of hers.

Gene paused, Alex gazed up at him, "Please don't make me wait." She whispered.

"Just seeing if some tactless sod was going to knock on your door and show you his holiday snaps."

The mood shattered. Alex felt the tears gathering again, all of the guilt from their date came flooding back. She'd really wanted to take Gene to bed, show him how much she loved him, that no-one else mattered to her, had ever mattered as much as him. Then Keats had turned up and shown her those photos and she ran out on him. Why had she left? - she still didn't know.

"I'm so sorry Gene," Tears were running freely down her face, he tried to brush them away, there were too many. " I should never have doubted you. It was just that Keats was so bloody persuasive and you had shut me out completely. I was so alone and scared." Her voice cracked on the last word. She pushed Gene away and went into the living room, sobbing. "I wasn't 'aving a go I…Bolly?… Alex?….Ah bollocks!" He rested his forehead against the wall, _oh well done Gene, first class cock-up. _He turned and rubbed his face, hands still shaking with a mixture of lust and fear. Had he lost her? Gene took a couple of steadying breaths, he looked down at his crotch. "Oh give over, will ya. We'll get to you in a bit." He followed Alex in to the living room.

She was standing at the window looking out at the street, arms hugging herself tightly. He stood in the doorway for a second or two, trying to think of what to say. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

Surprised by his question she turned to him, her crying had ceased, although her eyes were still red and puffy." I'm not sure, do you? "

He nodded, "Yeah well I've got a bit of inside knowledge."

Gene advanced on her slowly, his gaze never leaving hers. He stopped in front of her, desperate to hold her but not sure if she would let him. Alex closed the gap and embraced him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. Gene closed his eyes and sighed in relief, his arms found their way around her slim form and he stroked gentle circles on her back. "I'm sorry Gene, I'm not usually this..needy. Put it down to lack of sleep."

Gene nuzzled her ear and said in a low voice. "It's my fault, I should've talked to you properly after I sprung you from the hospital. Let's draw a line under it, we both did and said things we're not proud of. Clean slate?"

"OK." They sealed it with a brief kiss.

"How long have we got 'till Molly comes home?" he murmured. She snuggled closer. "About an hour and a half." He dropped a brief kiss on the top of her head. "OK Bolly-keks, let's get comfy, the Gene Genie's going to tell you a story."

A few moments later they were seated on the sofa, in each others arms. Gene had retrieved their clothes from the hall and they each slipped a shirt on. Alex was becoming drowsy; she inhaled deeply, hoping the extra oxygen would keep her awake. Something was missing, the _man stink_ was different- no cigarettes or alcohol. "Have you stopped smoking?" She looked up enquiringly; Gene blushed, embarrassed and as usual covered it with bluster.

"Have you seen the price of fags now? Couldn't bloody afford 'em. He suddenly found the wooden floor fascinating. "and well, knew you didn't like it." He risked a quick glance at her face. "Look, I asked to come here 12 months before that bastard Layton got to you. Wanted to be ready for him…and you."

"Gene Hunt you are the sweetest.."

"Ain't bloody sweet!" He said sulkily

Alex patted his chest placatingly. "No you're my Manc lion."

"Too bloody right!" They settled back down.

"Once upon a time,"

"Gene, I'm not a child"

He sighed, "Are you going to let me tell this story or not?"

"Sorry Guv, shutting up now Guv."

"That'll be the day," he muttered under his breath. "Once upon a time, there was a happily married couple called Mr and Mrs Hunt. They lived in God's own city of Manchester, he was a copper and she was a teacher. They had been married for a few years when Mrs Hunt found herself up the duff…" He cleared his throat. "I mean pregnant. And on the 10th of Feb 1963 she delivered a bouncing baby boy. They called him Gene Stephen Hunt."

Alex look at him in amazement, but said nothing. Gene carried on, "He was a good kid, bit of a tearaway, had a smart mouth on him, but his heart was in the right place. Time passed and Gene did the usual things, footie with his mates, teased his younger brother, you know kids stuff." Alex nodded, still silent.

"He was no great shakes at school, did well enough in his exams, though. When he grew up he joined the force just like his old man, kept his nose clean, climbed the ranks and reached the dizzy heights of DCI by the time he was in his early 40s.

Then in 2005, the Super decides that all CID officers need to go on a 3-day psyco-bollocks profiling course in a big posh hotel in Chester. Gene, of course is over the moon about this!"

Alex grinned "I can imagine, they probably heard him in Scotland."

He nodded "At least. Anyway, he packs a toothbrush and off he toddles. He's a bit late for the first session, too many mineral waters in the bar the night before. Our hero sits at the back and settles down for a kip. The speaker introduces herself as DI Drake."

Alex pointed to herself amazed _me_? Gene nodded "When Gene hears a bird's voice, he sits up and takes a bit of notice, she's a bit of a looker and he thinks that this might not be a snore-fest after all. As soon as it's over Gene makes his way to the front, he asks if he can buy her a coffee, obviously she says yes." Gene waited for the sarcastic remark but Alex said nothing. "He turns on the charm and what with his devastating good looks and witty repartee, she falls for him. Poor girl didn't stand a chance!" He paused again surely Alex would speak now.

"Gene please get on with it! We can discuss your over inflated ego later."

"There's not much left to tell. They spend the rest of the conference getting to know each other, in every sense of the word! When they get back home, they 'phone and e-mail as much as they can. They spend each weekend together, but it's not enough. By the end of the month he's put in for a transfer to London and they're wed 6 months after that and they live happily ever after.

Alex sat for a moment trying to process his words. "So that's how we could have met?"

"No that's how we _should_ have met."

"What went wrong?"

"Bloody sodding bastarding FUCKING Keats!" All the rage Gene had built up over the past 2 years came pouring out. He stood up and walked to the window, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He was still for a few seconds, breathing heavily, trying to calm down. Alex stayed seated, giving him some space. She understood how he felt, that man had wrecked their relationship. Any chance they had of re-building the trust and mutual respect gone, all because of Keats's insidious poison. No, she was being selfish, it was far worse than that. Keats had taken a hell of a lot more from Gene; he had ripped the Fenchurch East team apart. Chris had even called Keats Guv, for Christ's sake! The loss of the respect of his team must have been heart breaking for him. She walked over to him and enfolded him in a hug, Gene buried his face in her neck and Alex could feel his hot tears on her skin.

**A/N** Thought I might leave it there to give Gene a moment or two to calm down. More soon. Kim


	4. Explanations pt II

**A/N** So as you can see I've changed the rating on this story. It's probably not really an M but as there will be naughtyness I thought I'd better move it. It won't be enough to scare the horses. Just don't let any sheltered maiden aunts have a read.

Thanks for the encouragement. Hope this next chapter pleases.

Kim

**Chapter 4 - Explanation ptII**

They stood there for a few moments, Alex gently ruffling Gene's hair. Then abruptly he moved away, took out a hankie and blew his nose. Alex could sense his embarrassment "You don't have to worry about showing your emotions to me." She said quietly. He turned around to her, all traces of his tears gone. "I know everyone cries at the drop of a hat in two thousand and touchy-feely sodding eight, but I'm not a bloody Jessie, OK?."

Alex looked him up and down, she'd have to talk to him about his lack of P.C. especially in front of Molly, but that could wait, she was eager to know the rest of his story. "How did you find out about Keats?"

"After I sent you to the pub, I went back to the station. There is… was always a wrap-up session with the Boss." He saw Alex open her mouth, but forestalled her. "No not the Chief-Super. THE Boss. I told him that I'd had enough, as soon as he had found a replacement, I was leaving to join you lot in the Railway Arms." Gene sat down and patted the seat beside him. Alex sat and they put their arms around each other again. He dropped a kiss on her head "I could get used to this, Bols."

"Mmm good 'cause I'm not letting you go now. So how did the Boss take it?"

" Said I could go if I wanted, but he had an alternative. Apparently, as I'd been a good boy, mentoring all those coppers and getting them ready to pass on, I deserved to know the truth. He told me that Keats had hijacked me. Sent me to the 1930s and the wrong family. The Boss showed me what should have happened with me and you. He also explained about you and what happened the day you got shot. It was a bit of a shocker, finding out that you started out as little Alex Price. Mind you it did explain why you were so desperate to save Tim and Caroline Price and why you were so interested in Evan White. The Boss said he could arrange things so that we got another chance. He wanted to send us both to 2008, but I asked if I could have time to track down Layton and stop you getting shot.

So 1 year ago today I woke up in a flat just around the corner, with a letter confirming my secondment to Fenchurch East, with an option for it to become permanent if I wanted. There was a lot of other stuff in the flat. You know, bank statements, credit cards, and passport. The Boss was very thorough."

Alex pulled out of his arms to see his face properly. "How comes I've never seen you at the station? Or even on the street if live that close."

Gene sighed "You sure you're a detective. Until you _got back_ you wouldn't have known me from Adam. In fact we did meet, just after New Year. You were out shopping with Molly and you slipped on a patch of ice. Remember?"

"Vaguely, a man grabbed hold of me and kept me on my feet." Alex struggled to remember his face. "You?"

Gene grinned "Sir Lancelot at your service." He rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest Bolls I've spent a lot of this past year keeping tabs on you. You do seem to have the knack of getting yourself in to trouble." Alex swatted his arm playfully.

"Any chance of a drink all this talking's made me drier than a sand dune in the Sahara."

"Yes of course, there's no scotch I'm afraid, but I've probably got some wine."

"Tea'll be fine." Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry I haven't gone teetotal, just cut down a bit. D'you know how much they charge for a pint in 2008?"

"Not really, I've never been very fond of beer."

"No you prefer to drink your body weight in red wine every night."

Alex hid a smile, god she'd missed the banter, she shot him a superior look. "As I recall, Mr Hunt, you paid for most of it. Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me!"

"Na I'm a gentleman, me. Anyway it wasn't allowed."

Alex felt a sudden stab of joy, "Do you mean that the reason you didn't drag me up to my flat and ravage me senseless wasn't because you didn't love me?"

Gene was confused; he picked his way carefully through the negatives. Hang on. Not love her? Some days she was the only reason he'd got out of bed. Especially towards the end when everything was going to shit. He reached out and took her hand in his and stared earnestly into her eyes. "Alex, I…" Gene cursed his ineloquence. "I didn't know I was a dead copper, I thought I was just a DCI in the eighties, but you know I've always worked on instinct and that rang alarm bells every time I thought about you. I presumed it was just self-preservation, you'd lamp me one if I came on too strong. I was too old, over weight, over the hill…"

Alex stopped his words with her fingers; then replaced them with her mouth. She moved across to straddle his lap, he moaned as she deepened the kiss, tongues caressing, hands staring to explore.

Gene kissed his way across Alex's cheek to the sensitive spot just below her ear. "Please don't stop." She gasped.

"Won't… can't" He started to unbutton her shirt still nibbling and licking her neck. Alex didn't think she had ever been this turned on. The shirt was dropped to the floor and her bra swiftly followed. Gene cupped her breast, _definitely a C cup_. He had waited so long for this and she was everything he had dreamed of. He drew his thumb across the nipple and Alex gasped again. Gene took the taut bud into his mouth and suckled, "Oh God." Alex thought she might actually combust with pleasure. Gene laid her full length on the sofa; he stood up, quickly undressed to his boxers then lay beside her. Alex ran her hands over his torso, lingering over his nipples and he moaned in pleasure. Gene trailed a hand from her knee to her thigh then under her skirt, he looked at her enquiringly "Tights?

"If I'd known I was going to be meeting my soulmate I'd have left them off….and the knickers."

Gene groaned "Do you _want_ me to have an accident in my underwear?"

"No let's take them off." Alex ran her nails lightly down his chest and stomach, slid her hand below the waistband and caressed hard length.

Gene grabbed her wrist "Christ Bolls! It's been just me and my right hand since I got here, if you carry on I won't be able to do you justice."

"Sorry. I just want to please you"

"Oh sweetheart you have no idea what you do to me." Gene knelt on the floor and helped her off with the tights, then climbed beside her again. "Just 'cause I've only got one in the chamber, doesn't mean you have to miss out." Alex frowned not understanding, then Gene slid a hand under her skirt, in her underwear and everything became clear.

His slid a questing finger between her folds and dipped just his fingertip into the hot, wet quick of her. "Oh Gene….please!" Alex gasped; she pushed her hips forward to encourage his finger deeper.

"Alexandra! What the hell are you doing?". Gene's head shot up at the words and saw Evan White standing in the doorway. "Shit!" Gene exclaimed

Alex opened her eyes to see her godfather glaring angrily at them.


	5. The Farce and the Furious

**A/N** I'm sorry if there are any Evan fans reading this, personally I couldn't stand the man and the story will reflect this. As usual many thanks for the reviews.

Kim.

**Chapter 5 - The Farce and the Furious**

Gene leapt from the sofa, grabbed Alex's blouse from the floor and handed it to her, he then stood in front shielding her from Evan's gaze.

As Alex struggled to dress, Gene extended his hand. "Hello, Mr White I'm Gene Hunt." Evan said nothing but raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the impressive bulge in Gene's boxers. Gene looked down and grabbed the nearest thing to cover his modesty, which unfortunately were Alex's tights. "Ahh!" He dropped the offending garment as if it was red hot and opted for a cushion instead. He again extended his right hand, the one with cushion, realised his mistake and snatched it back, causing it to make forceful contact with his groin. His eyes began to water and he doubled up in agony.

Alex stood up, now covered, unaware of Gene's predicament. "Evan this is Gene, my…" she turned to Gene who was still bent over, gasping in pain. "Gene what _are_ you doing?"

He could barely speak "Little sheriff and the deputies."

Alex frowned "Little sheriff… is that a country band?" Gene gestured vaguely in the direction of his crotch. The penny dropped and Alex began to laugh. The day had been a rollercoaster of emotions and on top of last night's lack of sleep, it all became too much. She laughed long and loudly and seemed in no hurry to stop. Both men stared at her open mouthed.

"S'no laughing matter Bolls, I might have seriously damaged my prospects." Gene was a little hurt by her callousness.

"When you two have quite finished. Alex, I want to know what the hell you're doing rolling around on the sofa with a stranger!" Evan was getting impatient.

She pulled herself together "Gene's not a stranger, we've known each other for 3 years and.."

"What if Molly had seen you."

"Oh god Molly!" Alex looked behind Evan into the hall "Where is she?"

"Luckily, she met Emily as we got out of the car, she over there now looking up Zac someone on the Internet."

Alex picked Gene's clothes from the floor gave them to him and pushed him towards the kitchen. "Get dressed love, and while you're in there put the kettle on."

Alex turned back to Evan. " I'm not a little girl any more and I don't appreciate being told off in my own house by an adulterer!", those pictures of Evan and her mother still a painful memory.

"What do you mean?" , he had pushed his affair with Caroline to the back of his mind a long time ago, "I'm not sleeping with _anyone_ let alone someone else's wife!"

Alex looked towards the kitchen and lowered her voice "I'm going upstairs to change, but we _will_ talk about this again.. soon."

Evan headed for the kitchen, Gene was fully clothed but his shirt was hanging open, his back towards the door. He was unaware of the other man's presence. Evan had wondered where the buttons in the hall had come from, he inwardly cringed the thought of this man's hands on his Alex. How old was he? Mid forties? In his mind Alex was still a little girl in need of his protection.

Gene's instinct told him he was being watched, he turned. "What can I get you, tea or coffee?"

"I'll do it. Hadn't you better go and cover yourself up before Molly comes home?" Gene looked at his ruined shirt and grinned ruefully, he tried to make amends, this man was important to Alex therefore important to him.

"Look I know this wasn't the best way for us to meet, but I am in love with Alex and I believe she loves me." He waited for Evan to speak.

"Alex always has been a poor judge of men. God knows her husband was a waste of space, but I'm prepared to wait until she comes to her senses, she's probably been over doing it at work, which explains her minor infatuation with you! Don't you think you're a bit old for her?" He looked at Gene as if he was something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe, Evan leaned against the kitchen counter as if he owned the place and Gene had no right to be there.

Gene, always quick to anger, felt his temper rise. "Now wait a minute pal, Alex is a grown woman who certainly knows her own mind, believe me I found that out the hard way and..." Evan flushed with anger, interrupted him.

"You've only known her for 5 minutes, how dare you presume to tell me how Alex feels."

Gene felt his fists start to itch, he realised that belting Evan wouldn't be the cleverest move he'd ever made, so he pushed passed muttering "Going home to change."

He stormed through the house to the hall, where he met Alex at the bottom of the stairs. She'd changed into a pink polo shirt and jeans. Now that she was out of her formal work clothes, she looked about 17 and a small voice at the back of Gene's mind thought that Evan might have had a point. He mentally shook himself, he was the Manc lion any bird would be lucky to have a piece of the Gene genie.

"You're not going are you?" He bent and kissed her cheek,

"Thought it best I went before I put your godfather through the wall. Anyway, need to change." He gestured to his shirt.

Alex put her hand on his arm, "but you are coming back?"

"Oh don't worry love, wild horses couldn't keep me away, let alone that prat of a lawyer." He shrugged apologetically "I know he's your family, but he's really winding me up."

"There's no need to explain, don't forget I've just found out he's the reason I don't have any parents."

"Alex you aren't going to do anything stupid are you?" He was well aware how impetuous she could be. His mind drifted back to Chas Cale's restaurant, dragging her out of that freezer, he'd been so scared that she was dead. It was the first time he had admitted to himself how he felt about her.

Alex's voice brought him back to the present.

"Not today, I've been looking forward to helping Molly blow out her candles for 3 years but soon me and Evan are going to have a long chat."

"Poor sod, I almost feel sorry for him."

Alex put her arms around Gene's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. After a few minutes Gene pulled back, "I'd best get going or I'm going to have to rip your clothes off again." He stepped away reluctantly and opened the front door.

"Gene, bring an over night bag back with you!"

He grinned at her "Abso-bloody-lutely !"


	6. Molly

**A/N** - It seems I'm not the only one who didn't like Evan.

**Chapter 6- Molly**

Gene let himself into his flat, picked the post up and headed for his sofa. He sat and sorted through it. Mostly takeaway menus and the local paper, how many fast food places did the city need? The main story in the paper was a warning about binge drinking. _Binge drinking_, he used to have more for breakfast!

He could do what he wanted in the old days, drink, smoke, live on bacon butties and his health never suffered he supposed he was like Captain Scarlet then – indestructible.

He had tried to settle into life in the naughties, it hadn't been easy. The world no longer made allowances for him, at times he felt completely isolated. So he concentrated on the job in hand, finding Layton and keeping tabs on Alex. He had few friends, preferring his own company. It was easier to be on his own, he didn't understand what half the conversations were about. He had spent much of the first couple of months on the Internet trying to catch-up with the past 20 odd years. He still went to the local with the lads on a Friday after work but would always leave early. It wasn't the same without Raymondo chating-up anything vaguely fanciable with big knockers and Chris trying to light his fingers. He even missed little Shaz and of course, there was no Bolly with her pert arse wiggling around in tight jeans to stare at. Although this place had one advantage, in his old existence he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and now when he was off duty he could _be_ off duty and relax.

As usual, when he was alone, his thoughts drifted to Alex. Ms Alexandra Drake and a gentle smile appeared on his face, Gene realised that he had smiled more in the past few hours than he ever had before. He had been anticipating this day for the last year and it had certainly lived up to his expectations. Plus there was still tonight to look forward to!

When he first arrived in this world, he had thought that Alex would have men queuing up to take her out. In fact it had terrified him that he might rescue her from Layton only to find that she was in love with some posh, soft talking, southern twat. His fears were however unfounded. Alex seldom went out in the evenings, unless it was with Molly and Evan.

Gene checked the time he had better start getting ready.

Alex found Evan in the kitchen, mug in hand gazing in to the middle distance. She pointed to another mug on the counter. "This mine?"

"Yes, Alex you're not serious about him are you?"

Usually Alex thought Evan's concerned father act was sweet, now it was just plain annoying. "Don't start Evan I don't want a row, not tonight anyway."

Evan looked her in consternation, she seemed different somehow, more defiant. "Surely, you can see he's too old for you?"

Alex put the mug down and faced him, hands on her hips. "Don't push me on this Evan. If you make me choose between the two of you, you won't like the answer."

"Alex," he said wheedlingly "what's got into you? You were fine this morning."

Alex laughed bitterly, "This morning was such a long time ago."

They both heard the front door slam and Molly appeared.

"Molly, my precious girl!" Alex scooped her up in a tight hug.

"Mum, you're squashing me!" Molly protested.

Alex loosened her grip "Sorry, sweetheart. I'm just so glad to see you."

Molly eyed her mother curiously "You OK mum, you only saw me a few hours ago?"

"I'm fine it's just been a hard day. Now what do you want to eat? Seeing as it's your birthday you can have whatever you like."

Gene walked along the street, whistling to himself. He had shaved, showered, changed and packed a bag. He was feeling optimistic, they would talk Evan round somehow. His Bolly could charm the birds out of the trees.

The house was quiet when Gene rang the bell. Alex had either calmed down or killed Evan, he didn't really care which. The door opened and there she stood, his heart skipped a beat. "Hello love, everything OK?"

Alex was speechless for a moment he looked gorgeous. She had never seen him in "off duty" clothes before. The pale blue linen shirt matched his eyes, he'd left it untucked over his grey denims. "You look amazing." Alex stood to one side and Gene walked in.

"Give over woman," he felt his face redden, he wasn't used to compliments. "S'just a shirt."

He dropped the bag as Alex slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, just before their lips made contact she murmured, "Who's talking about clothes?"

It was a slow, lazy kiss full of promise. One of his hands was gently massaging her head the other cupping her bottom, pulling her against him. Alex could feel he was starting to get aroused and the thought made her knees go weak. Surely they could nip upstairs for a bit. Then "Mum, do you want Thai or Indian for dinner?"

Molly's voice came to them from the living room and they jumped apart, straightening their clothes. Alex grinned ruefully at him, took his hand and led him to meet her daughter.

Molly and Evan were on the sofa both holding takeaway menus. "We can't decide what to have." Molly looked up as her mum entered the room, then she saw Gene. Alex took a deep breath and mentally crossed her fingers, this was it. If Molly and Gene didn't get on it would make life virtually impossible "Molly, this is Gene he's a friend from work."

Evan snorted and muttered _friend!_

"Hello Gene," Molly walked towards him, they shook hands.

"Happy birthday Molly, I've got a card for you somewhere." Gene popped back to the hallway, returning seconds later with an envelope.

"Didn't know what to get you so I played it safe." Molly had torn open the envelope and was holding a piece of paper as well as the card. "Great look mum, cinema vouchers." She gave Gene a big grin, "thanks Gene." Alex was touched, no matter how much he tried to hide it there was a thoughtful, caring man behind that Gene-Genie persona. Alex reached out and squeezed his hand, their eyes met.

Molly looked from one to the other; she had never seen that expression on her mum before. It was total adoration and the same look was mirrored on Gene's face. She suspected that her mum hadn't been entirely honest about her relationship with Gene. Judging by those goofy looks, they were a lot more than friends, it was about time too. Her mum deserved some happiness and Molly was determined to help her get it.

Evan broke the silence. "Come on scrap, hurry up and decide what you want to eat I'm hungry." Molly thought she could detect disapproval in his voice, she handed the takeaway leaflets to Gene. "As Gene's the guest he should choose."

Gene couldn't help the feeling of elation, Molly was giving him a chance, even if Evan wasn't.

A couple of hours later, Alex was feeling relaxed and pleasantly full. The remains of dinner had been cleared away and adults were finishing the second bottle of red wine. In the end an unspoken truce had been achieved with Gene and Evan politely ignoring each other.

Molly was fascinated by Gene, he was different to the other _friends_ her mum had brought home. They were still seated at the kitchen table, while Alex and Evan had withdrawn to the living room.

"Why do you call mum Bolls?" Molly looked at Gene intently.

Gene cleared his throat, "Well, it's short for Bollinger er Knickers,"

he wasn't sure he should carry with this conversation. It was bound to lead to trouble, probably for him.

"D'you want to join your mum?" He asked hopefully.

But Molly wasn't to be put off so easily. "What's champagne got to do with underwear?" She was definitely her mother's daughter, he thought, once she got something in her head there was no distracting her. He was feeling really uncomfortable now.

Molly was intrigued; he was being evasive, with adults that was usually because of one thing.

"Is it something to do with sex?"

Gene was stunned into silence, what the hell did he say to that? He tried to think how Alex would answer the question. "And just what do you know about sex, young lady?" He took a large mouthful of wine to calm himself,

Molly answered him earnestly, "I know _I'm_ far to young for it and _mum_ doesn't get enough of it." Gene chocked on his wine, a fine red spray came out of his mouth, staining his shirt. He coughed violently several times and Molly slapped him on the back. Once he could breathe again, he looked at her incredulously. Molly wasn't sure what the fuss was about, she pointed to his now pink spotted shirt. "I'll get you a damp cloth."

Gene looked down, "Bollocks er sorry bother."

Molly returned with the cloth, "Gene, I'm not a parrot, I'm not going to start repeating everything you say," she put her head on one side and looked at him appraisingly, "I'll make a deal with you, I won't pick up your bad language if you don't treat me like a baby."

She held out her hand and Gene shook it solemnly, he was going to enjoy life with these two.

Alex appeared in the doorway, "Have you done your homework yet, Molls?"

"Aww mum, it's my birthday."

"Yeah, have a heart Bolls, can't she have a night off?" Gene stood beside Molly.

Alex looked from one to the other, she had a sudden insight into how things were going to be from now on.

"Are you subverting my daughter, Hunt?" She advanced on Gene in mock anger, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Now steady on Bolly-Keks." Gene backed around the kitchen table. Molly ran to the back door and unlocked it. "Quick Gene, outside!" she said and disappeared into the garden.

Gene turned and sprinted after her, Alex followed calling. "You can run Hunt, but you can't hide."

The noise brought Evan in from the living room, he watched from the back door as Gene dodged round a tree just ahead of Alex, Gene picked up a giggling Molly, spun her around. He had just put her down safely when he was rugby tackled to the ground by Alex. Who started to tickle him without mercy, Molly hesitated for a second then joined in enthusiastically. Evan just stared in amazement he had never seen Alex so carefree and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – **Many thanks for allthe wonderful reviews. I've had a bit of a change of heart over Evan in this chapter. I don't think he's a bad man, just a bit weak.

Disclaimer – All things Ashes to Ashes belong to Kudos.

Chapter 7 – Acceptance.

Molly wanted to play Trivial Pursuit, it was a birthday tradition and usually they would play as 3 individuals. As Gene was there tonight, Alex suggested they double up as 2 teams and as Molly was the birthday girl she could choose her partner.

"I'll have Gene," she said without hesitation, then carried on with, "unless he'd rather play with mum." She smiled sweetly.

Gene shot her a shrewd glance; he was beginning to think that Miss Molly Drake wasn't as innocent as she appeared!

"No it's OK Molls, me and you will give these 2 a _thrashing_." He looked directly at Alex as he emphasised the last word, resisting the urge to pin him to the floor Alex mouthed _later_.

The rest of the evening had slid quickly past and it was now nearly nine o'clock. Alex was feeling content for the first time in 3 years. Well almost content, she still had to talk to Evan about how her parents died, but Alex didn't want to spoil tonight with a row. She had seen Molly blow out her candles and had Gene beside her, that was enough for now. Alex was especially pleased at how well Molly had accepted Gene, even Evan seemed to be warming to him.

Gene had enjoyed the evening, Molly was a bright kid, every now and then she would say or do something that reminded him of Alex and he was looking forward to spending more time with her. He'd never had much to do with children and it surprised him how much Molly seemed to like him. Gene had wondered if Molly might resent having to share her mum with a stranger, but there was no sign of it so far, in fact she had spent most of evening sitting beside Gene and bombarding him with questions.

Evan was starting to revise his opinion of Gene, at first he thought Gene was only after Alex for what he could get. She was a beautiful, reasonably wealthy woman and had attracted the wrong sort of man before, but after watching the 3 of them tearing around the garden and taken part in the good-natured teasing during the games of Trivial Pursuit, he had changed his mind. Gene had answered Molly's constant questions with good humour and Evan was prepared to give him a chance, as long as he behaved himself.

"Time for bed Molls, " this would usually start the nightly ritual of Molly begging for another half an hour and Alex saying she could have 10 minutes and no more. Tonight however, Molly meekly got up and walked over to Evan.

"Night Evan." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him,

"Night scrap, sleep well."

She moved on to Gene. "Night Gene, thanks for the vouchers."

"My pleasure sweetheart, don't let the bed bugs bite." To Gene's surprise Molly sat beside him briefly and kissed his cheek, she whispered something in his ear and Gene smiled.

"I certainly hope so." He said, with a quick look at Alex.

"Night mum." Molly walked to the door.

"I'll be up in a bit." Alex called after her. She turned to Gene, "What did she say to you?" she asked curiously.

"She asked if she would see me tomorrow."

"It's getting late Gene, would you like a lift home?" Evan said getting to his feet. Before Gene had a chance to reply, Alex jumped in with, "Gene's staying the night. You're right though, time is getting on. I'll see you out Evan." Alex stood up expectantly, but he remained seated. Evan was surprised; Alex had never let her previous boyfriends stay over before, not that there had been any for a couple of years. Previously, Alex had kept her sex life and Molly as far apart as possible, apparently this time it was different.

"You're not actually going to sleep with him? You've got an impressionable 12 year old in the house."

Gene sighed, he stood next to Alex and took a deep breath, he'd come here to join this family and he needed to get Evan on side.

Alex felt herself getting angry again, wasn't it enough that Evan had caused her parent's death, now he was trying to interfere in her love life!

"We weren't actually going to wake Molly up and do it in front of her! You got a bloody nerve Evan, telling me how to live my life after what you've done!"

Evan winced at her crudeness and got to his feet. "That's the second time today you've accused me. Explain yourself Alex."

Gene could see Alex was building up a full head of steam, he knew she would expect him to take her side, but the trouble was he could sympathise with Evan. All the poor sod had done was sleep with a married woman. Gene wasn't condoning that, but no one could have known that Tim Price was a certifiable nutter. Thousands of people committed adultery every day and usually the worse that happened was divorce.

Gene needed to stop Alex before she did something she and Molly would regret.

He put a hand on her arm "Bolls can I have a word?"

Without looking round Alex shrugged off his hand. "Bit busy Gene."

"You slept with my mother, you bastard!" Alex poked a finger in Evan's chest trying hard to keep her voice down in case Molly heard. Evan's eyes widened in shock and the colour drained from his face.

"How did you find out?" Evan said shakily.

Gene tried again, he had to stop this. "Alex, come and calm down in the kitchen."

Alex rounded on him, put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a step. "You'd better not be taking his side, Hunt! You know what happened, you shielded that little girl from the blast, saw her life blown apart by that sodding bomb!"

Alex was starting to get really worked up. "Typical Gene Hunt, it can't be _his _fault" She jerked a thumb over her shoulder to Evan, "it's all boys together, is it? You can't possibly blame a man!" she said sarcastically, "Caroline probably handed it to him on a plate!"

Evan broke in "Alex that's not fair, we…"

Alex wheeled round, "Don't you **dare** try and justify it." She drew her fist back and launched a right hook at Evan. Gene grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backwards, the punch narrowly missed. He dragged her towards the kitchen saying, "DI Drake I require a word, shall we step into my office?" Gene looked at Evan, "Do me a favour Evan, check on Molly will you?" Evan headed for the stairs, on shaky legs. He'd never Alex so angry before.

Gene closed the kitchen door, one arm still clamped around Alex's waist. She struggled out of his grasp. "Get off me you ape! What the bloody hell are you doing? I…"

"**Shut up Drake! **I am talking here, sit down and listen."

Alex's fury rose several degrees. "Oh yes the mighty Gene Hunt must be heard." She faced him, hands on her hips, eyes flashing. Gene thought that she looked beautiful, he loved to see the fire in her eyes, although telling her would probably earn him a slap. He tried to calm her down. "Come on love, sit down." He pulled a chair out from the table for her. Alex ignored it "Stop it Gene, stop telling me what to do. That man has ruined my life, I grew up never knowing that my mum loved me and it was all his fault!" Alex started to pace up and down the length of the kitchen.

Gene had had enough; he put his hands on her waist again and manhandled her to the edge of the table. "Sit that delectable arse of yours **down**!"

Alex sat speechless, chest rising and falling rapidly in fury. Part of her was totally pissed off at his heavy-handed tactics, but she felt a thrill of desire run through her. It was wrong to be so turned on by his actions, wasn't it? Alex didn't think she was the sort of woman to enjoy being dominated by a man, but there was something so _male_ about Gene. She trusted him completely, knew he would never hurt her and it was a relief to let him take charge for a little while.

Gene stood facing her, his blue eyes piercing right into her soul, she'd always loved the way his eyes changed colour depending on his mood, now they were dark and stormy although his voice was gentle, "I know it was a shitty thing to have happened love, and you've only recently found out, but to Evan it was 27 years ago." He raised a hand as she started to speak. "Let me finish Bolly. I'm not saying what he did was right, but Evan took you in as his own, clothed you, fed you, did everything he could to make up for it. He didn't know your dad would go all psyco, did he? And I'm not saying forget it and play happy families, just don't cut him out of your and Molly's lives, you both need him around."

Alex's anger was subsiding. Gene was right, damn him! She felt her desire for him increase, they were still facing each other, Alex perched on the end of the table. She reached out and grabbed a fist full of Gene's shirtfront and pulled him down to her, she took his bottom lip in hers and bit it gently. Gene gasped. Alex took advantage of his open mouth and slid her tongue inside. They both groaned at the sensation, Gene pulled her into a tight embrace and stood back from the table, holding her to him. One hand clamped to her bottom, the other under her top, stroking her back. They kissed hungrily until they ran out of air.

Gene rested his forehead against hers and, still breathing heavily, gasped "Bolly, I'm begging here, can we _please_ go to bed soon, before I loose all control and start ripping your clothes off in front of Evan?"

Alex nodded, "I'll get rid of him as soon as I can." She promised.

Evan was already back in the living room as they entered. "Molly's reading I said you'd be up in a moment Alex." He paused, considering his next words. "How did you find out about my affair?"

Alex chose her words carefully "I was looking at the police reports, the DCI in charge of the case had made a note about some photos of you and mum. He said that Tim might have set the bomb, if had found out about your affair."

Evan frowned at her, "What did you mean when you said that Gene had been there to save you."

"Gene worked on a similar case a couple of years ago." She said dismissively

Alex walked over to Evan and stood directly in front of him, he took a small step back, remembering her attempted punch earlier.

Alex sighed, her anger had cooled, if anything she felt sorry for Evan. He didn't have a very strong personality and she could see that Caroline had probably instigated the affair.

"We've talked it through and Gene's made me realise that I was angry at the wrong person it's dad's fault, not yours.

Evan exhaled loudly, "So are we OK then?"

"You're not my favourite person at the moment, but I'm not going to turn my back on you." She gave him a quick hug, turned him round and pushed him towards the door. "Now go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

Evan paused at the door, "Gene, may I have a word?"

Gene joined Evan in the hallway. "I think I've misjudged you, Gene."

Gene shrugged, "Most people do."

"I didn't ever want Alex to find out what Tim did, and my part in it. It was the biggest mistake of my life, 2 people died for what? A few brief moments of pleasure. I thought that if Alex ever found out she'd never forgive me, but it seems, thanks to you she's willing to give me another chance."

"I didn't do it for you Evan, Alex and Molly need you and I know what a stubborn pair of stockings she can be. I just did what's best for them."

"Nevertheless, I will always be in your debt. If I can ever help…"

Gene gave a little nod and extended his arm. Evan shook his hand, a look of understanding passed between them. Evan opened the door and left.

Gene closed the door and stood lost in thought for a moment, he raised his head as he felt Alex's gaze upon him. He always knew when she did that, he'd lost count of the number of times something would make him look out of his office at Fenchurch East, to see her hazel eyes staring at him.

Now at long last they could do something about that connection between them.

He turned, "After all those hi-jinks in the garden, I think we could do with a shower, love." Alex smiled nervously, after everything that had happened today, she couldn't believe that the moment was finally here. Gene took Alex's hand and led her up the stairs.

OoOoOo


	8. Chapter 8  And So To Bed

A/N – So here we are the final chapter. I want to thank every one that has read this story and especially thank the people that have taken the time to review. I said at the start that I wrote this to help me come to terms with the ending, and I think it's worked. I can now watch the fanvids on YouTube without sobbing uncontrollably. Although it will be a long time before I'm ready to watch that last ep again!

As you'd expect there will be some more naughtyness now that Alex and Gene are alone, so Stevie look away now.

Disclaimer. It all belongs to Kudos.

**Chapter 8 – And So To Bed**

Alex led Gene to her bedroom, "Just going to check on Molly." She turned to leave but Gene caught hold of her and pulled her to him. He gazed deeply into her eyes for a second and then lowered his mouth to hers; the kiss was slow and tender. He moaned as her tongue entered his mouth, she tasted of wine and coffee and it made him dizzy with longing.

He pulled back and briefly rested his fore head against hers.

"Hurry back, sweatheart."

Alex nodded and left the room on unsteady legs.

Gene looked around her room and saw his bag on the floor, he chuckled to himself Alex must have brought it up earlier. It gave him a warm feeling that she had automatically put it in her room, not the spare. He was pleased that she wanted this as much as he did. He saw a door in the far wall, hopefully this was ..yes an en-suite, with shower cubical, small sink and loo. The shower looked just about big enough for 2, he rubbed his hands. He loved it when a plan came together.

He heard Alex re-enter the bedroom and called, "Molly OK then?"

"Yes, she'd fallen asleep reading again." Alex closed the bedroom door, she was feeling nervous, now that it was finally here after so long, she wasn't sure how to begin. Gene solved her dilemma by taking her in his arms again and kissed her passionately.

He slid his hands under her top and drew delicate patterns on her back, he reached down to the hem of the polo shirt pulled it over her head. They resumed the kiss, Alex unbuttoned his shirt and Gene shrugged out of it.

His hands moved to her jeans, slipping the button through it's hole and easing the zip down. Alex rested a hand on his shoulder as she kicked her shoes off and removed her trousers. Gene stood back to admire the view, she was beautiful. The plain white underwear turned him on just as much as the red basque had done in the vault.

Alex mis-took his silence as disappointment. "Sorry I don't really have any sexy lingerie."

"Oh Alex, you really don't get it do you?" he said quietly, "You could have your arse in a brown paper bag and I'd still have to say the alphabet backwards."

She frowned slightly, not immediately understanding his words, the penny dropped and she blushed, flattered that her found her so desirable.

Their gazes met and Alex could see all the need and love in his eyes, she walked over to him, removing her underwear on the way.

Gene took off the rest of his clothes and embraced her tightly. "Love you Alex."

There was a slight tremble in his voice; perhaps she wasn't the only nervous one.

She ruffled the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Her voice was thick with desire as she said. "Show me."

Gene led her in to the small bathroom, turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature.

He ushered Alex into the shower cubical and stood behind her, shielding her from the worst of the spray, she tried to turn but Gene caught hold of her shoulders saying, "Stay there, been planning this for 12 bloody months. Next time you can do what you like with me, I promise. But tonight just let me do this…let me love you Alex."

Alex felt her heart expand with love for him and desire started to pulse between her thighs.

Gene squirted shower gel on to one hand, replaced the bottle and rubbed both hands together. He started to gently smooth his hands over her breasts. Alex groaned at the sensations and arched her back, pushing herself against his skilful fingers. How many times had she imagined him doing this?

Gene nuzzled behind her ear, trailing his tongue over the soft skin, kissing his way down her neck and along her shoulder.

"D'you remember us getting locked in that vault, Bolly?"

Gene's index fingers and thumbs were rolling her nipples and the pleasure was so overwhelming that she could barely understand his words.

"Oh God…yes." She wasn't sure if she was answering him or encouraging his actions.

There was a hitch in Alex's breathing as Gene's right hand started to glide lower, stroking her stomach, the other continued to massage her breast.

"I couldn't believe my luck when you started stripping off, I'd spent weeks imagining your body and there it was in front of me. Bloody amazing! Just my luck, the bird of my dreams starts undressing and I can't do anything about it 'cause there's no sodding air."

"Wanted you too…so much..ahhh." she gasped as he nipped gently at her neck.

His right index finger circled her navel, dipped briefly inside, then his hand resumed it's sensuous journey south.

Alex could feel his erection digging into her hip, she reached around to caress him, wanting to return some of the pleasure he was giving her. Gene stilled her hand. "As much as I love that, if you carry on this will be over in about 10 seconds and I have got my reputation as a remarkable lover to uphold."

"Bloody ego…ahhh." Her words ended with a gasp of ecstasy as Gene tweaked her nipple just hard enough to be on the pleasurable side of pain.

The fingers of his other hand toyed with the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. Alex quickly lifted her foot and braced her toes against the wall to give him greater access.

"Please Gene, please..I need…." She whispered, desperate for him to touch her.

He chuckled, "Oh I know exactly what you need, Bolly-keks and trust me, I'm going to give it to yer."

He slid the tip of a finger between her hot, damp folds and stroked her from back to front.

"Gene." Alex gasped his name breathlessly, moving her hips, attempting to manoeuvre his finger to the right spot.

"Patience, love. A bit of anticipation will increase the pleasure, I know it's doing bloody wonders for me."

Gene slid a finger inside and began to pump slowly, his left arm holding her tightly to him as her legs gave way.

"Gene…yes..more…please."

No one had ever made love to her like this, Pete had always put his own satisfaction first and there had only been a few one-night stands since her marriage ended. Alex had never been this turned on before; she hadn't ever thought that Gene would turn out to be such a generous lover.

Gene added a second finger and began to pleasure her in earnest. He increased the pace of his strokes and started to caress her right breast again. Alex felt her inner walls start to contract and her orgasm crashed over her in a wave of ecstasy.

" Gene…love you..ahhhh"

He slowed his hands and kissed her shoulder. "And I love you Alex Drake."

When she could stand unaided, she turned to face him. She gazed at him for a moment, watching the water from the shower run down his body. Alex had always prided herself on her eloquence, but now words weren't enough.

Alex smoothed one hand up his chest and round his neck; she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. As their mouths moved together, Alex ground her hips against his and he broke the kiss with a gasp. "Alex….bed…now!"

They hurried to the bedroom; Alex grabbed a couple of towels on the way and spread them over the bed.

They lay beside each other; lips locked together, hands moving restlessly over each other's body. Gene kissed his way down to her breast and licked and sucked the nipple. His hand drifted south to teasingly stroke at her damp curls, then he pushed a finger deep inside her.

Alex moaned and reached down between his legs and squeezed gently. "God Alex! Need you now"

He rolled them over so that he was leaning over her, resting his weight on his forearms. He nudged her thighs apart with his and entered her slowly. They both groaned at the sensation.

He started to thrust gently, long, controlled strokes that made Alex shake with desire. Alex realised she was making love for the first time, she tilted her hips and Gene slid in deeper.

"Gene…more..please..faster."

He increased his pace and kissed along her jaw nipping and licking, causing Alex to groan in pleasure.

Alex stroked her hands down his back to his bottom; she lightly raked his flesh with her nails

"God Alex…", he broke off and took a nipple in his mouth and worried it with his tongue, he couldn't remember sex being this overwhelming before.

He knew he was close, the feel of her around him, so hot and tight was incredible, and he increased his pace again.

Just when he thought he couldn't hold on any longer, he felt her start to pulse around him. "Oh god …Gene…yes!" Alex held on to him desperately as she climaxed.

The force of her orgasm pulled him over the edge and he exploded deep inside her. "Alex…ahh!"

He buried his face in the crook of her neck as the waves of pleasure crashed over him. Gene had spent hours imaging his first time with Alex, but nothing had prepared him for this feeling of completion, he now knew he was exactly where he was meant to be.

With Alex.


	9. Chapter 9 24th December 2008

A/N – OK so I lied chap 8 wasn't the end. This is just some Galex fluff as I'm feeling Christmassy. Usual disclaimer applies, none of it's mine, it all belongs to Kudos.

Kim

**December 24****th**** 2008**

Gene Hunt was in a reflective mood; he was sitting in his office with his feet on the desk watching the hands of the clock crawl round. There was nothing that needed his immediate attention; all of his paperwork was up to date courtesy of his super efficient secretary, Elaine. He was supposed to be working a half-day, although he hadn't got in until gone 10, thanks to Alex pinning him to their bed and refusing to let him move until she'd had her wicked way with him, again!

"Please Gene, just a quickie." She smiled winningly down at him; she was resting on her forearms, her legs straddling his thighs.

"It's OK for you part-timers, but I'm the boss, I should set an example…ahhh." Gene broke off with a moan as Alex ground her groin against his and he felt himself grow hard.

"Don't I come before work?" She said with a sulky pout.

He grinned lasciviously "Usually. Twice if I can manage it!"

She grinned at him, he was right. Their sex life was tremendously satisfying.

"Stay, Gene. You know you want to." She said persuasively, rocking her hips against him again.

. Alex licked and nibbled at his shoulder. "I'll make it worth your while." She started to kiss her way down his torso.

Gene looked at her beautiful face and knew he was lost, this was only ever going to end one way, but his sense of duty made one last half-hearted attempt.

"Alex, behave yourself I'm a superintendent now; I should really show my face."

He wasn't sure why he was arguing, he wasn't going to leave, not when Alex was naked and gorgeous and horny and his.

"But I thought you preferred it when I was naughty." She gave him a wicked grin.

"Oh I do." He bloody loved it when she was naughty. Gene sighed in mock resignation; he lay back with his arms spread wide in surrender. "OK then, have your way with me, woman."

Alex poised over his groin, looked him straight in the eye, lowered her head and took him in her warm, wet mouth.

Gene threw his head back and swore loudly. He knew he wouldn't last long like this, he never did.

She swirled her tongue over his sensitive head and sucked her way down to take him in fully. Gene risked a look; the sight of her between his legs, pleasuring him was almost his undoing. He didn't want it to end like this, in her mouth; he wanted Alex to come with him when he let go.

He reached down to her shoulder and pulled her up to him. Gene drew his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth eagerly.

He kissed her fervently as his hands found her way to her arse, pulling her tightly against him. Sliding a hand between their bodies he began to caress her breast.

Alex broke the kiss with a gasp of pleasure. Her eyes locked with his as she raised her hips and lowered herself so that he slid slowly inside. They both moaned at the sensation. It was always like this; that first thrust re-establishing their connection, showing them that they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

Alex started to ride him frustratingly slowly; she maintained her leisurely strokes, teasing him, seeing how long it would take for his control to break. Gene let her set the pace for a few moments, his desire building until he couldn't take it any more. He had to have more, now! He flipped them both over so that he was on top and started to thrust powerfully. He looked deep into her eyes, "Love you."

"Love you too, Gene."

The rest of the universe disappeared as their passion washed over them.

XxXxXx

Back in his office Gene smiled at the memory, he squirmed in his chair, as his boxers felt too tight.

He was a lucky bastard, the love of his life adored him and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

His eyes strayed to the clock again, only 10.45 bugger, he'd have to stay a bit longer.

Gene picked up a copy of the Sun from his desk and turned to page 3, a busty blond smiled up at him. In the old days he would have lingered over the image, but leering over a 2D woman wasn't a patch on remembering the feel of Bolly's skin under his fingers, the sweet taste of her mouth and the incredible sensation of being inside her.

He put the paper down with a sigh and let his mind wander back to last night, a smile of contentment appeared of his face. He propped his feet on the desk and closed his eyes.

XxXxXx

Alex was at home, seated in front of the PC. The Layton incident and having Gene in her life, had made Alex do some serious thinking. She didn't want to give up work completely, but she did want to spend more time with Molly. Alex explained the situation to her boss, Superintendent Halford. He said that he didn't have a problem with her working part time, but as he was retiring at the end of the summer, she would have to take it up with his replacement, Gene Hunt. Gene, of course, was more than happy to accommodate her. He knew the benefits of having her as part of his team, but wasn't sure that them working and living together full time was a good idea. This seemed the ideal compromise. So Alex now only worked at the station 3 days a week, although she did take work home with her.

Like today, she was supposed to be working on a profile of a particularly nasty murderer but memories of their lovemaking that mornings were distracting her. She was in the middle of a passage describing the probable motivation behind the attack and somehow had written Gene 3 times in the last sentence, God, she was acting like a love struck teenager. _Pull yourself together Alex_, she admonished herself. She deleted Gene's name, saved the document and went downstairs to make a cup of coffee. Perhaps the caffeine would help her to concentrate.

Alex leant against the kitchen counter a steaming mug of coffee in her hand, thinking how her life had changed. The last few months had been amazing, thanks to a certain DCI.

After they had spent that first night together, they couldn't bear to be apart and Gene had moved in a week later. It had been Molly's idea, she had entered the living room after school one day and found her mum on Gene's lap, they were kissing and totally oblivious to the outside world.

Molly had called a family meeting and not for the first time, Alex had found herself being spoken to like a child by her daughter. Molly told them to get their act together; neither of them was getting any younger. As it was obvious how they felt about each other and seeing that Gene spent most of his time here anyway, why didn't they just live together. Gene had collected his stuff from his flat and moved in that night.

Gene settled into family life remarkably easily. The first year he spent in this world he'd missed being needed and now he had 2 people relying on him, he felt…complete. He joined in with the household chores and was even happy to take his girls shopping, something he usually hated.

Over the next few weeks Alex realised how much Gene had changed. He had mellowed considerably; he seemed far more relaxed and cheerful than before. She mentioned it one night as they were settling down to sleep.

"And why wouldn't I be? After all the shit that I've had to deal with, I finally have everything I've ever wanted." Gene lay facing her, one hand tracing circles on her hip. He kissed Alex tenderly. "Beautiful girlfriend with a smart, funny daughter. A worthwhile job making the streets safe for law abiding folks. Beautiful girlfriend. Enough money to be comfortable. Oh and did I say a beautiful girlfriend."

Alex giggled. "I think you may have mentioned it."

"Yes I think it's fair to say that Gene Hunt is a contented man." He lay on his back with his hands laced behind his head, smiling at the ceiling.

Alex snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest. "Oh I'm not complaining, love." She kissed his nipple. "I'm just thankful we're here together, not sure if I could've taken eternity in a pub with Chris and Ray."

They were silent for a few moments, each wrapped up in their own thoughts, then Gene sighed " Out with it Bolly-keks, I can hear your cogs whirring."

"It's nothing really, it's just that sometimes I miss the Gene-genie. There was a look you used to give me when I'd pissed you off, it… what was that phrase you used? Made my rump quiver." Alex grinned, remembering the way his piercingly blue eyes and adorable pout would make her knees turn to mush.

"I knew it!" He said smugly. "I bloody knew you fancied me." He turned on his side to face her once again. "So you want grumpy Manc bastard?"

She nodded shyly. "Not all the time, just once in a while…in the bedroom." Alex flushed, partly in embarrassment and partly at the thought of Gene in full Gene-genie mode.

Gene rolled on top of her, nudging her thighs apart with his. He let his face take on it's Gene-genie stare. "Well Drakey, it's about bloody time you and me did the old horizontal two-step," he growled as his eyes bored in to hers. Alex's heart skipped several beats. Desire pounded at the apex of her thighs and she squirmed beneath him, trying to get a little relief.

"So Bols, d'you think you can handle a dose of the Manc lion?" He bent his head down and bit none too gently at her shoulder.

Alex gasped and moisture flooded between her legs as she realised what he was asking. Gene Hunt was a considerate lover; the Gene-genie would take what he wanted without any of the usual niceties. The thought of him dominating her turned her on more than she thought possible.

Alex looked directly into his eyes, challenging him and said with more confidence than she actually felt.

"I'm not a shrinking virgin, Gene. I think I'll survive. Anyway men like you are all talk and no action."

Gene gave a quick Gene-genie nod of his head, appreciating her sassiness. He was already hard and he pushed inside her forcefully, causing Alex to cry out with surprise and pleasure.

"What you don't realise Drakey, is that there _are _no men like me." With that he began to pound into her relentlessly. They both knew it wouldn't last long, but it didn't need to.

The look Gene was giving her was fuelling her desire as much as the thrusting of his hips. Their grunts and moans of mutual pleasure sounded loud in the quiet of the night. It vaguely occurred to Alex that Molly might hear, then the force of her orgasm wiped every coherent thought from her mind.

Gene's climax was seconds behind hers. With a cry of "Mine!" he emptied into her and collapsed, almost squashing the breath out of her.

He immediately pushed himself off to one side. "Sorry love didn't mean to flatten yer." They both lay there panting for several moments, basking in the afterglow.

Gene cleared his throat and said hesitantly. "Was that OK? I….didn't hurt you, did I?" He couldn't hold Alex's gaze, fearing he had gone to far.

She rolled towards him and cupped his cheek and forced him to at her. "No Gene that wasn't OK," she said. Gene started to panic. She carried on, "that was incredible."

He let go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding and grinned in relief.

Alex bent forwards and kissed him lovingly and snuggled next to him, her head resting over his heart.

"You're not going to kick me out for being too rough then?" Gene wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"God no, after that little performance I may never let you out of bed again."

"Mmmm Alex Drake's love slave. I think I could live with that." He murmured drowsily and they both drifted into a contented sleep.

XxXxXx

Back in his office, Gene woke with a start. Sleeping on the job, that wasn't like him. In the old days he quite often spent the whole night dozing in his office. Then again in the old days he didn't have Alex in his bed, drawing him home, her presence reminding him that there were far better things to do than sleep.

A drink might liven him up. In his previous "life", it would be a glass of Scotch, but these days his drink of choice was tea. Part of the reason he'd stopped smoking and cut down on the booze was to ensure that he stayed healthy; he was planning a very long, active retirement with Alex. He was certain it would be offered within the next few years and when it was he would grab it with both hands.

Now that he had a family to go home to, Gene was reluctant to risk his life on the streets everyday, that's what the junior officers were for. So when he was offered promotion, he took it without hesitation. It meant sitting behind a desk and going to interminable meetings, but the rewards far outweighed the boredom.

Like now for example. He looked at the clock again. Still only 11.30, sod it he was leaving. What was the point of being the boss if you couldn't sneak off early on Christmas Eve? The thought of joining Alex at home was too great a temptation. Especially as she was home alone.

XxXxXx

Alex and Gene had driven Molly and her grandparents to Heathrow yesterday and put them on a plane to Canada. Pete had invited them to stay over Christmas and Molly was eager to see her dad again.

Gene was surprised that Alex didn't object to the idea, but Pete had finally started to behave like a real father to Molly, albeit one that was almost half the world away. Alex was keen that Molly should have the influence of both parents, besides it meant that her and Gene could spend some time alone. Not that she begrudged having Molly around, far from it. She had spent 3 years desperate to get back to her after all, but without Molly around Alex could concentrate on Gene.

Evan was spending the holidays in the Highlands of Scotland with his new girlfriend. With the arrival of Gene in Alex's life, Evan had quickly realised that he would have a lot of spare time on his hands. Alex no longer needed him around as much. He was still welcome in the house, but the affaire he'd had with Caroline permanently tainted their relationship. He did resent Gene at first, but quickly realised that if he wanted any sort of contact with Alex and Molly he would have to accept the situation and make the best of it.

A few days after Gene's arrival, Evan gained a new client. Miss Ann Weston had been wrongly accused of shoplifting and had chosen Evan to defend her. They had become friends almost immediately and things had progressed rapidly. So when she asked him to go away with her for a few days, Evan happily agreed. He was thankful that he wouldn't have to spend an awkward Christmas lunch with Alex and Gene.

XxXxXx

Gene shrugged into his overcoat, his hand automatically reached in the pocket to touch the small, square box. It was still there; he _was_ going to propose to Alex on Christmas morning, but the more he thought about it the more nervous he got. Sod it, he would ask her when he got home.

As soon as he was offered this new start, he knew he had to have Alex as his wife. He had put the deposit on a ring with his first month's pay and tried desperately to ignore the small voice at the back of his mind that said Alex wouldn't want him now that she was back in the real world.

Now, after the last 5 amazing months he was certain that she would accept his proposal, well almost certain anyway.

He made his way through the station, wishing his colleagues Merry Christmas as he went.

XxXxXx

Alex was leaning against the kitchen counter, steaming mug of coffee in her hand. She was still daydreaming of captivating blue eyes and strong, self-assured hands roaming her body. Alex knew that her lack of focus was caused by her anticipation at having Gene to herself for 5 whole days. They had enough food and booze in the house to last until about the middle of January and as soon as he came home they were going to lock the rest of the world out and concentrate on each other.

Alex's heart skipped a beat as she heard Gene's car pull up outside. She put her mug down and rushed eagerly to the front door. She opened the door as Gene lifted his hand to insert his key in the lock.

"Hello sweetheart, how's the profile coming?" He bent to kiss her cheek.

"Not bad, nearly done in fact," she looked up at him with hunger in her eyes, "do I get a reward for working on my day off?"

She had a hopeful expression and Gene could see what she wanted, but the engagement ring was burning a hole in his pocket. He _really_ had to know if she would marry him.

"In a bit love, go and sit down" he saw the disappointment on her face and nearly gave in. _Come on Gene it's now or never._

"Come to bed Gene." Alex tried the direct approach, thinking he hadn't understood her meaning. She took his hand, to lead him up the stairs.

Gene didn't move. "Not just yet, Bolls. I need to talk to you." He looked distracted, as if he was anxious about something.

Alex felt a stab of worry, had she done something to upset him?

She tried to keep her voice light-hearted.

"The Gene-genie refusing a shag. Are you ill?" _or am I losing my appeal_?

"Alex please just go into the living room." Gene sounded preoccupied and she was starting to get scared. He turned her round and gave her a little push. Alex complied and stumbled in to the other room on shaky legs. She was really worried now.

Gene transferred the ring from his coat to his trouser pocket. He followed Alex and stood in front of her as she sat on the sofa, looking up at him apprehensively.

Gene rubbed his neck, a sure sign he was uneasy. "Alex you know how thing have been between us over the past 5 months?" He looked at her briefly, trying to gauge her reaction.

Alex was starting to panic. She had thought that thing had been fine, well more than fine – perfect in fact. Did he not feel the same? This was it he was going to dump her.

Deep down she had always suspected that her life with Gene was too good to be true. That at any moment it would come crashing down around her. Now it seemed she was going to be proved correct, which was no consolation. The thought of life without him after this paradise was impossible to comprehend. She wasn't sure she could cope, knowing he was in this world but out of her life.

What _had_ she done wrong. Her mind was wildly replaying the last few weeks; she thought they had been happy.

Gene saw the frantic look on her face; he sat next to her and stroked her cheek briefly, trying to calm her.

. "Stop it Bolly," He gazed earnestly in to her eyes, raised her hand to his lips and kissed the palm.

"You're over thinking things again, just listen to me a moment."

Still holding her hand, he distractedly rubbed the back of her fingers with his thumb, while trying to compose his thoughts. Gene took a deep breath, this was it, he had been planning what to say for the last few weeks. It was all so easy in his head. He would ask her, she'd say yes and they would fall into bed – job done. Now the moment had arrived he was tongue-tied.

Alex could take no more, his reluctance to speak was killing her, if this was the end she wanted to get it over with quickly, so that she could drink herself into oblivion.

"Gene please say it, if you're going to dump me, just get on with it." He heard the tears in her voice.

Gene was horrified, if that's what she thought, he really was making a pig's ear out of it!

He moved off of the sofa and went down on one knee.

"Bolly….Alex, I would never, could never dump you. You are my reason for living, quite literally. I love you more than I can ever tell you." He reached into his pocket and produced the ring box; he opened it and held it out to her. " Please, Alex marry me."

"Oh thank God," relief surged through her, "Yes Gene. Yes." Alex threw herself in to his arms, knocking Gene flat on his back, smothering his face in kisses. Her lips landed on his and she began to kiss him in earnest. It started as a slow, gentle meeting of mouths and tongues, but soon escalated as their craving for each other spiralled out of control.

The need for oxygen stopped the kiss, Alex rested her forehead against Gene's and said breathlessly,

"Can we _please_ go to bed now?"

The End.

A/N – and if I have any say in the matter they'll live happily ever after. This is definitely it this time, the end. I won't say I'll never write another story, as I never intended to write this one, it just sort of happened. Hope you enjoyed their journey as much as I have.

Merry Christmas.

Kim


End file.
